


Hot body

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes his hot warlock, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus has a hot body, Not sure there is a plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Alec Lightwood is crazy for his boyfriend... for lots of reasons.  Really its mostly just smut.





	Hot body

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured it was time. A little smut for the collection. Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry the story only half uploaded because of a smiley face. Fixed it.... sorry!

Alexander Lightwood is crazy for his boyfriend. Some thought it was because his boyfriend was one of the most powerful men in the Downworld and that Alec was drawn to him because of his abilities but they would be so wrong. Alec was crazy for Magnus Bane the man, then the warlock and finally his title of High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec loved everything about Magnus. His kind heart for all those he loved. His gentle nature that was hidden by the power that sometimes plagued him and his loving and gentle way he always was with Alec.

As Alec made his way home, he thought about all the things that made him crazy for Magnus. His beautiful face, his flair for everything fashion and glitter….all the glitter one could ever want. He was his own personal glittery pretty boy and he loved every inch of him.

 **Every Inch of His Body** … _by the Angel!_

He has a smoking hot body! Alec blushes thinking about how hot that body really is, especially when it was wrapped around the archer.

An image of Magnus, soak and wet in the shower pops unbidden in his mind’s eye. He could imagine the sandalwood scented soap cascading down the warlock’s glorious body. Those amazing biceps bulging as he reached up and pushed the water and soap out of his hair. Watching it trail down his muscular back making the soap gather a little at the top of his tight round ass.

Alec groaned as he felt heat pool in his belly. His mouth going dry at thought of Magnus as he turned and let the water run down his chest, hitting his rippled abs. Alec loved Magnus’ perfect abs.

Those fucking abs kept Alec awake at night.

Made his fingers itch to touch them. 

Alec shifted in his seat on the subway because of the semi hard member cramped in his tight jeans. His tongue darts out to moisten his parched lips. By the Angel, he wants to see Magnus.

Finally, his stop came and he runs towards the building excited to see his beautiful boyfriend.  

Alec ran up the stairs, two at a time eager to feel Magnus in his arms. He felt as if he hadn’t seen him or touched him in a life time, his want for the warlock overriding his ability to think clearly. He opened the loft door walking in and locking it as he quickly shed his jacket, boots and weapons.

“Mags? Are you here?” Alec walked over farther into the loft, looking, hoping for his hot glittery man to pop up around a corner. While walking around Alec’s cell phone chimed alerting him of a message from Magnus.

[[Mags ❤]]

**Hello Darling! I had to see a client and will be back in about 20 minutes, are you headed home?**

Alec walked into the bedroom as he read the message. Looking at the bed, Alec felt his cock twitch at the memories of last night and the look of Magnus lay bare against the black satin sheets. Smiling as he notices the bed is now covered in his favorite blood red satin.

[[Alexander ❤]]

**I’m home Mags. I’ll be waiting for you!**

Magnus looked down to his phone and his heart stopped and then started to race. Was Alec implying something? 

[[Mags ❤]]

**Darling are you implying something?**

[[Alexander ❤]]

**Image attached**

Magnus looked at the winky face. His client was droning on about the issue he was having and Magnus already knew what he needed so he looked back at his phone and clicked the picture.

There laid out on those red satin sheets is his Alexander.

Naked…

_Naked?_

His pale skin blinding against the red, his runes glowing against his skin. 

_Glowing runes?_

_He activated his runes!!  Ohhhh and…_

Looking farther down the picture, he sees his bicep bulging as his large archer hand is wrapped snugly around his…

Oh…

_OH!_

Magnus gasped.

A flick of his wrist and a snap of his finger a potion appeared in the clients hands, along with a bill. The client stuttered to silence looking wide eyed at his hands as a purple hue illuminated the space and before he could speak the High Warlock walked through the portal and was gone.

Magnus walked out of the portal into his living room, shedding his jacket and shoes on the way to his bedroom. He could hear small moans and heavy breathing coming from his Shadowhunter from the bedroom and the thought that he had started without him caused the High Warlock to groan as his hardening cock tightened his already tight pants.  

As he walked in the door of the bedroom the sight before him was the most erotic he had ever witnessed in his 400 years.

His Alexander, lying back against the pillows, head thrown back as he slowly worked three fingers into and out of his ass. His hips grinding down on his hand as his other hand palmed his jutting erection, pre cum dripping from the throbbing head while moaning out Magnus’ name.

“Oh Lilith.” Magnus whispered as the hunter’s hazel eyes opened and met his. Magnus snapped his fingers, magically removing the rest of his clothing and joined his angel on the bed. His eyes never leaving Alecs.

Magnus leaned down crashing his lips to Alec’s making the younger man gasp. The warlock took full advantage and deepened the kiss, tasting the hunters’ mouth with each swish of his tongue. Pulling back, he looks into those hazel orbs and finds Alec’s eyes glazed with lust under hooded eyes.

“You’re such a good boy Alexander. Look at how pretty you are fucking yourself for me.” Magnus lets his eyes slowly wander down Alec’s body and back up to his eyes while his fingers took the same path.

“Mags please…..”

“What do you want Alexander?” Magnus asks as he wraps his hand around Alecs’ as he jerks his erection.

“You, only you.” Alec groans.

“How do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you sweetheart?” Magnus teases as he moves Alec’s hand up over his head, stopping him from stroking himself.

“Oh Gods please Magnus.”

“Put your hands up above your head.” Alec grabs the headboard with both hands, his hole twitching from being empty. Magnus grabs his thighs pushing them almost to his shoulders exposing his entrance.  “Hmmmm look at you Alexander, so beautiful. “

Magnus started open-mouthed kisses down Alec’s chest, sliding his tongue across his nipples, nibbling each one before he moves lower, down over his abs followed by his blunt nails scratching. 

“Oh angel, I just have to taste you…” Magnus swipes his tongue over that tight quivering hole slowly, lingering to circle it and continue upwards. Alec’s hips jerk as he screams Magnus’ name.

“Magnus pleeeasseee…”

The warlock smiles and snaps his fingers covering them in lube, penetrating Alec quickly making sure he was completely prepared. He then magiked his cock covered in lube and moved between his lovers legs.

“Are you ready love?” Alec nodded enthusiastically.

Magnus pushed forward into Alec, slowly letting him adjust to the stretch. He pulls Alec’s leg up and pushes deeper, resting his hips up against his ass.

“Move Mags, NOW!”

“Anything for you.” Magnus replied as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust forward over and over, each stroke of his cock harder and faster. Alec was meeting him thrust for thrust, head thrown back, and mouth open as he pants. Magnus rolls his hips and moves Alecs other leg up giving him better access as he now pushes in deeper.  Each lunge hitting that sweet spot deep inside of the Shadowhunter, making him see stars!

“Mags…I’m so close…please har…harder…” Alec pleads and begs, as he grows closer to the edge of oblivion.

Magnus picks up speed, each thrust causing the delicious sounds of skin slapping on skin as sweat drips down the warlocks back. He reaches forward wrapping his hand around the throbbing hardness bouncing between them. He spreads the slick juices that are being drawn from his lover and matches his actions to his thrusts. 

“Such a good boy, so beautiful. Come for me Alexander. Let me see what I do to you.”  Magnus cooed at Alec, breathing harshly from each thrust barely containing his own orgasm. 

“Let go angel.” The words sent Alec over the edge of the chasm and he soared as his body stiffened, the walls around Magnus pulling him in deeper and bringing him along over the edge. His vision going white, as he sees nothing but stars, he feels his magic leave his hands and envelope them.

Magnus continued to stroke Alec until he was empty, his forehead leaning on the younger man’s shoulder. He pulls out slowly, Alec whining as he did, he moves over to Alec’s side resting his head on Alec’s chest. A snap of his fingers and they were both cleaned up from their ministrations and the duvet settled over them.

Magnus raised his head to look Alec in the eye, waiting until the younger man opened his eyes, he smiled a gentle smile and asked, “So darling, what brought that wonderful sight on that I walked into?”

A blush creeped across the hunters cheeks as he lowered his eyes shyly.

“I can’t help it if I have the sexiest boyfriend alive, Mags and that you make me a little crazy.” Magnus blushed at the compliment, knowing that Alec meant every word.

“Well then, I hope I continue to make you crazy like that every day!” Alec huffed out a laugh as he wrapped his sexy warlock up in his arms and kissed him breathless.  


End file.
